1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for collecting grass clippings from a rear discharge mower. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a grass collector which can be quickly attached to the mower and which is capable of being emptied without disengaging the bag from the mower.
2. Prior Art
There presently are known various attachment arrangements whereby a collector for grass clippings is mounted to a rear discharge mower for receiving the clippings as they exit the mower's housing. Such arrangements include bags suspended from the mower's handle which have an open end secured to cover the rear discharge port of the mower. Others are collector arrangements which are secured to the exterior of the mower's housing adjacent the rear discharge port. A characteristic of such known grass collector arrangements is that when being emptied, it usually is cumbersome to disengage the collector from its clipping-receiving position, empty the collector and then re-secure it in operative position.